


What's up with you?

by NyoAmerican



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Smut, with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoAmerican/pseuds/NyoAmerican
Summary: After a world meeting in london Arthur left rather hurriedly to his own home. Alfred feeling like he should try and see what was up with Arthur left after him. Sneaking into his house he found Arthur laying on his bed looking rather tired and messy...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. I'm writing smut now. T^T I have written a sin. But it's UkUs!

Alfred's Pov  
Arthur's eyes stared straight into mine. His blonde hair was even messier then usual. I wish he'd tell me what was wrong. I'm not leaving until he does. I'm tired of this stupid hide and seek game. I'm his friend and I won't let him hurt himself like this. Shutting himself out from the other nations and not making any friends is going to hurt him in the end.  
"Arthur, I want to know what happened? After the meeting you kind of just left. Now here you are moping around your house doing nothing. When was the last time you brushed your hair? Seriously. It's so messy! Why are you being like this?" I question nosily... and a bit prissy like but we're going to ignore that.  
Arthur glared turning away and huffed angrily at me "It's your fault!" He yelled flicking my forehead. His poison green eyes glared at me in anger.   
Now I'm super confused. This makes zero sense! How come he says it's my fault. What did I do! Nothing, that's what! He's just being mean!  
I huffed, "Well, if it's my fault then I deserve to know why. What could I have done to make you so depressed and moody?" I asked moodily. Now I'm angry. I just want my Arthur back. Maybe if I get Francis to come over he'll mess with Arthur and that'll fix everything.  
Arthur suddenly whipped around his face inches away from mine. I felt my face heat up a bit but I refused to lean away. If he was trying to scare me away, it's not going to work. I may be a scaredy cat but I'm also a hero. That means I'll never let Arthur stay like this. All depressed and mopey. It doesn't fit him. I'll fix Arthur, even if it's the last thing I do!  
"Do you really want to know why?" Arthur asked quietly, looking like he was having an inner struggle. I nodded furiously. Hoping that he's not baiting me again. I'm tired of his stupid moody snarking. It's starting to hurt my feelings. Not that I'd tell him that! I'm too tough to be bothered like like! The hero never gets his feelings hurt. Not by his sidekick that is.  
I waited a moment but Arthur was still silent. I glared and was about to say something when Arthur suddenly pinned me against the bed. His eyes bore into mine, they were covered in self doubt and something else. I'm not sure what. It's the same look Francis gives Matthew. Maybe it's a friendship look. Like how lovers have a look. Maybe this is a friendship look. I think.   
Arthur sighed and said "You're going to hate me after this but I could really careless at this point." He brushed some of my hair to the side and pressed his lips against mine roughly. I whimpered slightly but let him continue when something slipped past my lips into my mouth. His tonuge moved around my mouth leaving nothing untouched. A rather erotic noise left my mouth that left me shocked.   
I had no idea I sound like that. Though I really liked his mouth against mine for some reason. The feeling was short lived as Arthur pulled away, "I'm sorry. You should leave." He breathed out as he looked down at me. His green eyes seemed darker then before. Yet they had an slight tint to them, a gleam almost.  
When I looked at him, I realized I really didn't want to leave. Actually I'm not entirely sure what I wanted... that's a lie I want Arthur.   
I whined softly and felt my arms wrap around Arthur's neck, "I don't want to leave." I said softly pressing my mouth back against Arthur's. His lips were slightly chap but still warm and soft.  
It took the blonde a moment to register what was going on, though he quickly returned the kiss. Kissing me rougher then before, his tongue pushed past my lips exploring my mouth once again. His hand were pressed against my sides, they soon moved slipping underneath my shirt. His hands ran up my chest pulling the shirt off, before he broke the kiss and quickly nipped at my neck. I gasped sharply my hips pushed upwards into his own. I shuddered and whimpered softly, as Arthur continued to bite at my neck most certainly leaving marks. Hopefully Matthew doesn't see those.  
Suddenly Arthur sat up and stared into my eyes. His eyes were different. Lust and desire shining in them, though honestly my eyes were probably the same. "I want to take you. I want to fuck you senseless. I want you to call my name over and over, desperate for more." He said his voice low and seductive.   
I choked slightly when Arthur said this, put nodded slowly. Arthur smirked and wasted no time pulling off his own shirt as well as his pants. I felt my face heat up and I felt my lower area grow hotter. Arthur smirked and brushed his fingers over my clothed length. I gasped and bucked my hips into Arthur's hand moaning, I want him to touch me rougher. He's going way too slow! He used to be a world power for gods sake! Arthur pushed down and I moaned out louder this time. Arthur pulled away causing me to whimper in need. Why's he being so mean?!   
Arthur slid my pants off along with my boxers, we were now both completely naked but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I just wanted more, Arthur was soon back on top of me. His smirk still visible as he pressed a quick kiss to my lips that was way to quick for me to enjoy.   
Suddenly my mouth was invaded by his slim fingers. "Suck." Was all he said, I did what he commanded, licking and sucking over the lemon blonde's fingers, making them as slick as possible, knowing what was coming next. I couldn't help but be turned on by Arthur's expressions even letting out soft moans. Arthur removed his fingers and let out a small noise of annoyance.   
"You're so lewd~" He purred as he brought his fingers to my entrance, sliding a finger inside of me. I whimpered slightly, it was slightly uncomfortable at first. Until Arthur started to pump his finger in and out of me. I groaned pushing forward. I was soon used to the feeling and wanted more. As soon as I thought this Arthur pressed a second finger inside and began to scissor his fingers. I gripped the bedsheets gasping out at the feeling of being stretched out. Arthur's fingers soon began to pick up in pace and was now pounding his fingers into my entrance. I moaned slipped past my lips as I arched my back in delight. A third finger suddenly joined in my moaning became louder and more erotic.   
"A- Arthur~" I moaned out arching my back even farther, pushing my hips into Arthur's fingers. Arthur's fingers hit a certain spot and I cried out pushing back even harder as Arthur continued to hit that spot. A knot formed at the pit of my stomach. A white hot flashed appeared in my eyesight blinding me for a moment. I moaned as I came, panting heavily I looked at Arthur with half lidded eyes. Not really even seeing him anymore, a moment later Arthur seperated my legs even further apart then before. I felt something press against my entrance. I held my breath knowing what was about to come.  
As Arthur pushed inside me, he gritted his teeth trying to control himself. I trembled beneath him still sensitive from having came a moment ago. Arthur gave me a moment to adjust to his size. Giving a small roll of his hips, I moaned softly. Arthur took this as a sign to begin, he moved his hips slowly at first.  
He groaned "Damn Alfred you're tight." He said breathlessly. After that his pace began picking up his thrusts began rougher and faster. I gripped my sheets tightly my back lifting into the air again, moaning out. Arthur groaned and quicken the pace of his thrusts even more, ramming into me, I moaned out loudly as Arthur gripped my waist his nails digging into me slightly.  
I cried out loudly as Arthur slammed into that same spot as before. "Arthur! T- there! R-right there!" My back arched further then before my hips lifting up. My toes curled as my grip on the bedsheets tightened.  
"Right here?" Arthur asked lewdly as he slammed into my prostate once more.  
"Ahh~, y-yes." I couldn't think straight, my head was spinning and everything had a white haze to it. All I cared about was the pleasure I was currently feeling.   
Arthur's smirked widen and he said "Maybe I should go faster? Can you handle that?" He words were slightly muddled in my lust hazed. I just nodded not caring as long as this feeling stayed. I moaned lewdly and pushed my hips against Arthur's. This caused him to grip my waist harder and roughen his pace. He was literally hammering into me now. I let out a loud strangled cry.   
"S-slow- ah~!" I tried to say only to be caught back up in the pleasure and ended up moaning.  
"Hm? Slower?" Arthur asked groaning in pleasure. He continuously hammered himself against my prostate. I tried to answer but got a similiar ending to before, groaning and whimpering. The bedsheets twisted as I gripped them even harder, trying not to cry out. Arthur groaned again, not letting up on his thrusts as he took full advantage of me, it didn't take me long to reach my end once again, white filled my vision as I came quickly, not that was suprising with how rough Arthur is being.   
"C-coming!" I cried out I tighten around Arthur causing him to moan out as well. He continued thrusting for a few moment longer, until reaching his climax. He thrusted a few more times before coming inside of me, moaning out as he came. I trembled at the feeling of the hot substance inside of me, Arthur thrusted a few more times before pulling out of me and falling to my side. Both of us panted heavily.   
I curled up against his side as he pressed a kiss to my temple. His arms wrapping around me, in a warm embrace.  
"I love you Alfred." He purred pulling me closer.   
I nuzzled against him "I love you too, Arthur." I responded drifting off to sleep. Too tired to say much of anything. When I came over today this is not what I was expecting... I'm kinda happy about that.  
Omake-  
Francis walked past the room planning on talking to Matthew only to hear lewd noises and someone that sounded a hell alot like Alfred, moaning Arthur's name. He stood there for a moment before backing away slowly. Honhonhon, looks like Arthur got what he wanted. Now to tell mon amour Mathieu.

**Author's Note:**

> For my first smut it's not bad????? RIGHT?!


End file.
